


[Podfic of] This Isn't Love

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Love, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, anti-sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She continued to watch him, and he was just so attractive. Her body grew, and she would have willingly given it to him at any point. She longed to be held within those beautiful arms. Didn’t that mean that she wanted his affection? That she cared about him? Wasn’t that love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Isn't Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This isn't Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021831) by [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf). 




End file.
